


Hunger

by gottawritethatdarkshit



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, light restraining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawritethatdarkshit/pseuds/gottawritethatdarkshit
Summary: I mean--what do youthinkthis is?Can also be found on Tumblr!
Relationships: Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s), Higgs Monaghan/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked, so I delivered. Enjoy >:3c

“Take it off,” you murmur, brushing your fingers over Higgs’ golden mask. The metal is smooth and cold to the touch --a stark contrast to the fire blazing beneath your skin. Just how long was he planning on teasing you? First he shows up unannounced and now he’s keeping you waiting, yearning, for more. The _absolute nerve_ of him --you’re panting, fighting the urge to whine as the man hovering aboves you chuckles.

> A MULE ambush had left you with missing cargo and one hell of a headache, so you spent a good while in the shower -- just washing away your worries. By the time you noticed his presence, Higgs had made himself comfortable on your bed, thoroughly enjoying the show. He watched the water cascade down your naked back, focusing on a few favoured drops that rolled down your curves. You let out a surprise yelp and shut off the tap, covering what little you could with both hands. For such a drama queen, the bastard could be damn sneaky when he wanted to be. 
> 
> Such a sweet little thing, you were. He just _had to have you_. 

Higgs pries your intruding fingers away from his clever disguise, scolding you with a few stern clicks of his tongue. “Hands off the goods, darling.” 

“Scared?” you ask with a half-hearted grin. His grip on your hand tightens and, for a moment, you swear you can see those hidden yet piercing eyes narrow at your words. If there was one thing you knew about Higgs, it was that he didn’t like being challenged. Whether or not you’d come to regret your fast mouth remained to be seen, but you were not about to go down without a fight.

Higgs repositioned himself, pinning your hands either side of your face. You can feel his blatant arousal grinding against your thigh as he leans down. “Do I need to remind you who’s on top here, sweetheart?” he taunts, voice dropping to a low whisper. “I can leave--”

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare--” You bite down on your treacherous lips to keep from spilling any more of your desires, but the damage is done. He knows. 

Higgs chuckles, a delighted growling laced with hunger that rattles your senses. You can tell he enjoyed that one, because his hips begin to roll against yours in earnest now. A pleasurable shiver courses through your body and you avert your eyes, muffling a whine into the pillow. 

It’s adorable how you try and fight your own obvious needs. Higgs releases your hands, but they remain in place. You know he doesn’t want you to move -- so you try to comply. He watches the rise and fall of your chest, his anticipation growing with each laboured breath you release. You’re already shivering beneath his touch, arching into his hands whenever they ghost across your body. So eager to get started. 

This is only the beginning. Once he’s done with you, you’ll be left an absolute mess. _Just the way he likes you._

“Look at you,” he drawls, leaning back to admire the ragged state he’s put you in. “Such a sight for sore eyes…” His gloved hands caress your thighs and you instinctively open them up for him. Higgs wastes no time exploring these new areas. You let out a blissful sigh as his fingers knead your most tender areas. 

The smooth leather provides an incredibly arousing friction against your skin --it’s maddening. Not just that, it’s _not fair_ . Higgs gets to have all the fun and here you are, powerless. You _need_ to touch him.

Tossing and turning beneath him, you chase after any form of contact -- you claw at his cloak in an attempt to remove it, but Higgs is just a tad swifter. He swats your hand away from his attire before you can take it off. You groan out in annoyance, earning another giddy laugh from the man hovering over you. 

“ _Patience is a virtue_ , darling,” he teases, chuckling at the annoyed roll of your eyes. “Don’t get sassy with me, now. You’re gonna love what I’ve got in store for you--but you gotta be a good girl before I give it to ya.” 

Finger by teasing finger, Higgs takes his gloves off. His stare is unbroken, and while his eyes are hidden you can feel them zeroing in on your face. You look so perfect right now. Lust-blown eyes stare back at him, urging him to press on --to stop playing around and get down to business. A mouth-watering sight. “Just a nice little bite-sized morsel, aren't you?” he muses to himself. 

Any response you might have dies on your tongue as Higgs takes the front of your shirt with both hands, and rips it from collar to hem. The cold air hits your damp skin, causing you to shiver. Higgs watches the goosebumps travel down your chest and chuckles, running a single finger along your collarbone. His nails dig in ever so slightly, streaks of red trailing behind as he drags them up the side of your neck. Fingers close around your throat, testing the pressure. You let out a surprise gasp, the muscles in your neck flexing beneath his grip. 

It’s fascinating to Higgs -- the way you react to his presence. You liked fighting him at every turn, but now you’re at his mercy. And he _loves_ it. 

“I shoulda done this sooner…” he says, dragging his palm flat against your chest and stomach. A high-pitched whistle sounds out, followed by an appreciative hum. “ _Much_ sooner…”

The last ounces of pride you have left begin to subside at his sinful touches. Higgs knows exactly what he's doing to you, and while you know he's no good, you find yourself falling into his trap with both eyes open. He's careful with his actions, observing your reaction for each move he makes. You can't help but give in, your body telling him exactly what he needs to know. A gasp here, a moan there. Every sound from your lips betrays your innermost desires. 

Enough teasing, he was getting impatient himself. Time to finish you. 

Gold flickers against the dim light as he removes his mask. You can barely make out the details of his features but the delighted smirk on his face is unmistakable. “Will you be a good girl for me, (Y/n)?” Higgs asks, his large frame looming over you as he moves to pin you down to the bunk. The question is heavy with promise, as is the long, deft tongue that darts out between his lips. When you hesitantly nod your head, the most satisfied chuckle rumbles in his chest. “ _Attagirl_ ,” the man drawls, smirk widening into a accomplished grin.

The leathery fabric of his cloak brushes against your skin as he descends down your body, trailing his slick wet tongue down the curves and dips of your breasts and stomach. He can feel you writhe and thrash beneath his touch and snickers mischievously. Oh, how wonderfully _sensitive_ you were. For all your taunting and goading, you sure react eagerly to his touch. Higgs hands are tightened upon your hips like vices until his teasing reaches them. He leans back and fumbles underneath his cloak. You flinch away as he pulls out a golden blade and holds it to your skin. Higgs clamps down --keeping you still. 

“ _Relax,_ ” he soothes, grazing the tip of the knife against your thigh where your shorts meet their end. “Wouldn’t wanna cause any real damage here, would we?” With a quick flick of his wrist, your bottoms are destroyed, ripped to shreds as he impatiently flings their remnants to the floor.

He lowers himself to your waiting sex, gleefully chuckling as he spreads your thighs to accommodate his presence. That impressively flexible tongue immediately gets down to business. Higgs begins to lap at your entrance. He breathes in and you hear him hum in aroused approval. “ _Delicious,_ ” he breathes out, the warmth of his voice fanning against your sensitive core. 

His reach is incredible: you can feel him work its way into your cunt, though he has yet to press his face completely against your arousal. You bite your lip, imagining just how deep he’d be able to go with his tongue alone. That fantasy was quickly answered. Eager to get the show on the road as well, Higgs grunts and shoves his mouth against your heat --grinding his nose against your clit. 

The friction alone is enough to make you cry out. “ _Higgs!_ ” 

The sound of your wanton voice calling his name was like music to his ears. He pulled back for a moment, growling an incoherent retort against your folds before resuming his good work and picking up the pace. There was nothing more encouraging that knowing he could make you crumble. A soft yelp passed your lips as he hooked his arms under your thighs, pulling you closer to grant him better access to your dripping sex.

Higgs seemed almost like a starving man in the way he devoured you. He was reaching places you never could have imagined with nothing but his tongue --the slick appendage rubbing against your inner walls with determined purpose. Your insides clench around him and Higgs lets out a muffled groan in response. He was going to make you cum like this, just to watch you lose yourself -- _just for fun_. To let you know what he can do. 

After a little while, you feel something else prod at your entrance as Higgs enlists a finger to aid his cause. He’s impatient, pumping the digit into your heat at a near chaotic, desperate pace. Higgs withdraws, licking his lips as he leans back to watch your face. You’re panting, whining his name --grinding your hips into his finger as you desperately chase your release.

“What’s the matter, baby girl?” he asks, slipping a second finger into your aching cunt. “You wanna come for me? Of course you do.” He curls his fingers and halts his movements. 

His lips close around your clit, sucking it into his mouth. A content hum escapes him as he watches you throw your head back in ecstasy. There was nothing more satisfying than seeing you surrender to him like this. What he wouldn't do to see you like this every single day for the rest of his life. If he’d known you’d be so willing to play, he would have fucked the attitude out of you sooner. Higgs laps at your outer folds, his fingers resuming their task, pumping into you faster and faster. He curls and uncurls the digits, watching for whatever sign you give that you're enjoying yourself. Each gasp tells him a little bit about you: like the one you let out now, as he grazes his nails gently down your walls. He does it again, laughing against your sensitive cunt as you writhe beneath him.

Higgs is relentless: you've not moment of respite as he continues to sweetly torture your cunt with his rough but deft fingers. Meanwhile, that masterful tongue of his busies itself with your swollen clit, teasing the knob with practiced swirls. Your head starts to spin as you feel the undeniable approach of an orgasm on the horizon. Higgs notices too: your walls tighten around his fingers and he doubles his efforts. 

It doesn't take long for a knot to form in your stomach. Your legs jolt, writing against the bedding as you feel the tension in your gut begin to build. Higgs deals with your shaking legs by clamping one of them down on the bed with his free hand. Now you won't accidentally kick him in your enthusiasm. Not that he minded _\--you could kick him any time._ Your hips arch up on their own accord, grinding against his movements in their pursuit for release. 

Higgs only thinks it's cute: you're so desperate, so willing and he feels _powerful_ for being the one to put you in this state. With a well-timed, long, wet lick of his tongue, you come undone. An intense tremor rocks your body as you grip the sheets for support, tossing and writhing with each wave of ecstasy that rolls over you. Higgs removes his fingers and replaces them with his hungry mouth as you come, lapping up all of your juices and giving your cunt a few more greedy licks --just for good measure.

You collapse into the sheets, throwing an arm over your eyes as you attempt to catch your breath. Higgs takes his place next to you, a possessive arm draped over your waist as he pulls you against his chest. There was still the matter of his own needs, but that could wait --for now. He was nowhere near done with you yet.

_Besides..._

“You’ve wanted me for so long, _yearned_ for me... _my loving audience_ .” A satisfied, lazy grin creeps onto Higgs’ lips as he cast a knowing look at you. No not you on the bed _\--but you, with your eyes glued to the screen_. He winks before sliding his golden mask back into place.

**"Hope I was worth the wait~"**


End file.
